The present invention pertains to a monitoring process for metering different gaseous anesthetics with a gaseous anesthetic monitor for determining the concentration of only one gaseous anesthetic with an associated gaseous anesthetic metering means
Specifically, the present invention pertains to a monitoring process for metering different gaseous anesthetics with a single-channel gaseous anesthetic monitor, which is designed for determining the concentration of only one gaseous anesthetic. The concentration of the gaseous anesthetic being measured is determined here according to a suitable measurement process, especially according to an infrared optical measurement process for measuring the concentration-dependent absorption of the radiation emitted by a radiation source after passing through the gaseous anesthetic by way of a preset measuring path, e.g., in a measuring gas cuvette filled with the gas to be measured, especially in such a way that the measurement is resolved for the individual breaths, i.e., breath by breath.
It has been known that multichannel gaseous anesthetic monitors can be used which make possible the determination of the concentrations of several different gaseous anesthetics in the mixture based on the absorption wavelengths specific of the individual gaseous anesthetics.
However, it is desirable, especially for cost reasons, to also use single-channel gaseous anesthetic monitors, but it must be ensured in this case that the patient being treated is supplied specifically and with the particular desired gaseous anesthetic in a correctly metered manner.
The object of the present invention is to provide a monitoring process for the metering of different gaseous anesthetics, where the subsequent use of different gaseous anesthetics is possible only after a specific intervention by the monitoring person.
According to the invention, a monitoring process is provided for metering different gaseous anesthetics with a gaseous anesthetic monitor for determining the concentration of only one gaseous anesthetic with an associated gaseous anesthetic metering means. The gaseous anesthetic monitor is switched on or is activated from a standby mode by a switching signal. The subsequent display for selecting a gaseous anesthetic is alternatively confirmed with either the selection of a new, second gaseous anesthetic, or of the first gaseous anesthetic used previously. A concentration measurement is performed with the measuring constants stored for the first gaseous anesthetic in the case of the selection of the first gaseous anesthetic. In the case of the selection of a second gaseous anesthetic, an alarm is triggered and the fact that a gaseous anesthetic mixture was selected is displayed, so that, either the alarm is acknowledged and the concentration measurement takes place with the measuring constants stored for the second gaseous anesthetic, or alternatively a corrected, third gaseous anesthetic is selected and the concentration measurement is subsequently performed with the measuring constants stored for the third gaseous anesthetic.
The gaseous anesthetics may be selected from the group comprising the gases halothane, enflurane, isoflurane, desflurane, and servoflurane. The gaseous anesthetics may be selected on the gaseous anesthetic monitor by means of a rotatable acknowledge switch or by means of contact-sensitive display screen segments. The gaseous anesthetic metering means may have one or more vapors with filling devices specific of the gaseous anesthetic. The concentration of the gaseous anesthetics may be measured according to an infrared optical or piezoelectric measurement process.
According to another aspect of the invention, a monitoring device is provided as single-channel gaseous anesthetic monitor designed as a single-channel monitor for the concentration measurement of only one gaseous anesthetic. The device meters different gaseous anesthetics with a gaseous anesthetic monitor for determining the concentration of only one gaseous anesthetic with an associated gaseous anesthetic metering means. The concentration of the gaseous anesthetic being measured is determined with a measurement device, especially with an infrared optical measurement device for measuring the concentration-dependent absorption of the radiation emitted by a radiation source after passing through the gaseous anesthetic by way of a preset measuring path, e.g., in a measuring gas cuvette filled with the gas to be measured, especially in such a way that the measurement is resolved for the individual breaths, i.e., breath by breath.
One essential advantage of the process is that with a gaseous anesthetic monitor in which only a single-channel monitor with respect to gaseous anesthetics can also be used, a mixing of different gaseous anesthetics, which is not intended by the monitoring person, is ruled out.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention will be explained below on the basis of the only figure, which schematically shows the course of the process according to the present invention.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.